10th Anniversary Party
The 10th Anniversary Party is a party in Club Penguin that began on September 30, 2015 and will end on October 21, 2015. It celebrates the tenth anniversary of Club Penguin. Announcement From July 29 to 31, Megg made three blog posts on the What's New Blog asking players which design they'd like for the Beach,Beach Decorations for 10 Year Anniversary Party Pizza Parlor,Pizza Parlor Decorations for 10 Year Anniversary Party and CoveCove Decorations for 10 Year Anniversary Party during the party: :The Adventure Party later won for the Beach, Card-Jitsu Party 2013 for Pizza Parlor, and Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit for the Cove. Free items :For items from the daily calendar, see 10th Anniversary Item Calendar Giveaways Tours Around the island, in every decorated room (except for the Town and Coffee Shop), there are stands detailing the party the room is from, and a fact. Several rooms instead have MascBots, which are robotic versions of mascots, built by Gary the Gadget Guy. The messages from the Tour Guide stands (referred to as Speaker Boxes) are as follows: Gallery Sneak Peeks 10th Anniversary Rockhopperbot sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of the Forest (from the Island Adventure Party 2010) with the RockhopperBot. DinoPuffles2.png|A sneak peek of dinosaur puffles at the Town. Screens 10yr-Anniversary-Billboard.jpg|The homepage image. Rooms 10th Anniversary Party Arcade.png|Arcade (from Holiday Party 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Beach.png|Beach (from Adventure Party) 10th Anniversary Party Beacon.png|Beacon (from Summer Kickoff Party) 10th Anniversary Party Book Room.png|Book Room (from Halloween Party 2008) 10th Anniversary Party Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta (from Music Jam 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop (as Stone Salon, from Prehistoric Party 2014) 10th Anniversary Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop 10th Anniversary Party Cove.png|Cove (from Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit) 10th Anniversary Party Dock.png|Dock (from Camp Penguin) 10th Anniversary Party Epic Wave.png|Epic Wave (from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) 10th Anniversary Party Forest.png|Forest (from Island Adventure Party 2010) 10th Anniversary Party Highway.png|Highway (from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) 10th Anniversary Party Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink (from Christmas Party 2005) 10th Anniversary Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg (from April Fools' Party 2008) 10th Anniversary Party Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (from Puffle Party 2014) 10th Anniversary Party Mall.png|Mall (from Merry Walrus Party) 10th Anniversary Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack (from Pi Day) 10th Anniversary Party Dance Club.png|Night Club (from Summer Party) 10th Anniversary Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor (from Card-Jitsu Party 2013) 10th Anniversary Party Plaza.png|Plaza (from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) 10th Anniversary Party Puffle Feeding Area.png|Puffle Feeding Area (from Puffle Party 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Santa's Sleigh.png|Santa's Sled (from Holiday Party 2009) 10th Anniversary Party Secret Laboratory.png|Secret Laboratory (from Halloween Party 2008) 10th Anniversary Party School.png|School (from Medieval Party 2013) 10th Anniversary Party Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill (from Sports Party) 10th Anniversary Party Ski Village.png|Ski Village (from Music Jam 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts (from Puffle Party 2010) 10th Anniversary Party Town.png|Town 10th Anniversary Party Tree Forts.png|Tree Forts (from Island Adventure Party 2010) 10th Anniversary Party Wizard Library.png|Wizard Library (from Medieval Party 2013) Dialogue 10th Anniversary login dialogue.png|The message when first logging in 10th Anniversary login dialogue 2.png|The second message when first logging in 10th Anniversary Aunt Arctic dialogue.png|The message when first entering the Coffee Shop Emoticons 10th Anniversary Hat emoticon.gif|10th Anniversary Hat emoticon 10th Anniversary Sparklers emoticon.gif|10th Anniversary Sparklers emoticon 10th Anniversary Cake emoticon.gif|10th Anniversary Cake emoticon Trivia *It is the first party in which players are able to vote on room designs. *The Ptero Town image from the Cove vote on the What's New Blog has the surfboard and sign for playing Catchin' Waves, despite Ptero Town being an entirely separate location from the Cove. *Although the sign at the Snow Forts is labeled as the Puffle Party 2009, it is actually from the Puffle Party 2010, as the white puffle, which is in the room, did not have a snow fort until the 2010 Puffle Party. *Members are able to adopt Pink Stegosaurus and Black Tyrannosaurus dinosaur puffles, while in the app, all players can adopt gold puffles. *It is unique from other anniversaries in multiple ways: **It did not start in October. **It will not occur on Club Penguin's official launch (October 24). **It will last more than a week. **It is the first anniversary since the 5th Anniversary Party to not coincide with a Halloween Party. **It is the first anniversary to have party rooms. **More than just the anniversary hat is available as a free item, and more than just the Coffee Shop and Book Room (and their exterior) are decorated. These two traits are also shared with the 3rd Anniversary Party. **It is the first anniversary to have special party emotes. **Eight mascots will be visiting during the party. *Herbert P. Bear was planned to appear during the party, but for unknown reasons he didn't. Names in other languages See also *Anniversary Parties Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:Anniversary Parties Category:10th Anniversary Party